


[Podfic] Rom-Commed By Fate (Or Jarvis

by RsCreighton



Series: #ITPE 2017 [36]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 21:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: The best thing about being an Artificial Intelligence is the ability to parse, filter and modify the things people say until you've got the cause to do exactly what you wanted in the first place. Or, in which JARVIS cock blocks Tony into having an actual relationship.





	[Podfic] Rom-Commed By Fate (Or Jarvis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UstolemyNAME](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UstolemyNAME/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rom-Commed By Fate (Or JARVIS)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/413306) by [leashy_bebes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leashy_bebes/pseuds/leashy_bebes). 



Cover Art provided by RsCreighton.  | 

## Streaming Audio

### Rom-Commed By Fate (Or Jarvis): 1:33:31 

  
[Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/%5bMCU%5d%20Rom-Commed%20By%20Fate%20\(Or%20Jarvis\).mp3)  


## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/%5bMCU%5d%20Rom-Commed%20By%20Fate%20\(Or%20Jarvis\).mp3) | **Size:** 87 MB | **Duration:** 1:33:31
  * [M4B ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/%5bMCU%5d%20Rom-Commed%20By%20Fate%20\(Or%20Jarvis\).m4b) | **Size:** 44 MB | **Duration:** 1:33:31

  
---|---


End file.
